


The Power Behind a Name

by SilentJo



Series: Silent Jo's Original Works (aka r/WritingPrompts inspired this shit) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Parody, Usernames, internet culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentJo/pseuds/SilentJo
Summary: In the future, all the decent usernames are gone... Owning one of the coveted names is considered a family heirloom, passing from father to son.*This story is inspired by this writing prompt.
Series: Silent Jo's Original Works (aka r/WritingPrompts inspired this shit) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Power Behind a Name

"But Father... How will I know what to say to my followers once I've gathered them for our cause?"

The older man sighed lightly as he began to explain the situation to his son.

"See, son. Once the gathered masses have seen and heard your call, they will follow you to the ends of the Earth. Our name has been the rallying call for generations, my boy. As the local families grow aware of our situation they will send their strongest men and heirs to our cause. You've no idea how long our name has brought about the courage our nation has come to rely on."

"No Father, why must our name be so encouraging to those who live under our rule?

"Because many a battle has been won with just the bellowing of our fellow warriors to our battle cry. Our enemies tremble beneath our name and the implications it entails."

"Father, the commonfolk that depend on us for safety and aid gather once more to seek our protection. Is our name really so powerful that our enemies would tremble before us? What deeds hath our family performed to deserve such praise?"

The older man sighed heavily as he thought of days long past where the name of his clan had become a legend. Enemies trembled once hearing it, shrinking back towards the borderlines drawn centuries ago by their forefathers. "Monsters larger than the mightiest heroes have fallen just from the threat that the name we honor brings forth. No one dares threaten us so long as our descendant's name remains intact. For who would want to know just how far we're willing to go?" The young man's father gave himself pause before answering his young heir.

"Find your voice, my son and heir. Your words will lead our gathered masses to the victory we surely are entitled to and deserve. Let the enemy hear our name and tremble with fear of the coming hour and judgment to follow." The old man bowed to the young man that had inherited the name of his father. He approached the first of the gathered families that swore loyalty to his flag and status.

"To those who have thus gathered to fight against those who would deny us our lives and land and our freedom. Revel in the fact that no one controls us but ourselves! This land has been under our control since before the Lost Times occurred. Our name has echoed in the hearts of long-forgotten allies and enemies alike! The new foe that we face will soon know the strength and vitality that our name affords. Behold loyal clans, because the true strength of our cause will be shown today, as we once again gather under the strength of my family's clan and username. May our enemies tremble in fear as they realize and understand the foe they face. None shall henceforth pass our security wall or threaten the secure data within."

The man that had once led his people felt a searing pride inside his chest. His son knew the sweetest words to use to ensnare the latest generation of their growing clan to continue to serve their era. Surrounding clans continued to be submissive to their haunting image. For who could ever hope to gather their strength from beneath their clan, the name they've used to submit even the strongest neighboring families.

No one dares stand against those who summon the username "BallsDeep69" after all.


End file.
